


Sindria the Musical

by Tiggerola



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cheese, Epic, Gen, It's a play so the actors don't die, Musical, Nothing happens here that didn't in the manga, Retelling, Screenplay/Script Format, Sindria, character deaths are staged and follow canon, just characters that did in the manga, opera - Freeform, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Tiggerola
Summary: A Musical Retelling of how the Kingdom of Sindria came to be. Filled with epicness but also some cheese like the Sindrian style of storytelling. Based on the play and concert in the “Best of Times” chapter from Goddess Descends, but not done xReader style so anyone can enjoy it. It is in Script format.
Relationships: Nothing new from the series
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction & Script Notes

Now presenting a possible version of the Musical that Reader from my [Goddess Descends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430827/chapters/49330445) fic put together. {As this is a stand-alone play, reading that is not necessary to enjoy this ;-) } Disclaimer that there will be things portrayed differently from the manga/anime as this is for the Sindrian populace to enjoy.

It would be fun to include reactions/commentary of the Sindrian Group, but I'm not sure how to differentiate it from whats going on stage without things getting too crowded. Plus only half the generals are present (Ja'far, Yamraiha, Sharrkan, and Masrur) and it would also be fun to have the play redone when all 8 generals are together to watch.

As an actress myself, I have this in Script Format as it is a stage performance. Basically action is in brackets and music is centered. Names are in all caps. Some songs are like the originals used, others I changed a few words here and there, and sometimes I arranged the music differently.

**KEY**

[Stage Directions]

CHARACTER NAME: Dialogue they say

Song Title w/ Link to Reference

_CHARACTER NAME_

Lyrics they sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the sequence for the Fall of Sindria (the first Sindria in Sinbad no Bouken/Adventures of Sinbad), do you guys want it now or shall I keep to posting the play sequentially?


	2. Act 1 Scene 1: Dungeon Baal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musical adventure starts with Sinbad taking out the first dungeon in the world

[Spotlight on SINBAD; SINBAD crosses the stage.]

[Sinbad The Sailor -from- Popeye Meets Sinbad](https://youtu.be/QIwUpvf2jXY?t=122)

_SINBAD_  
(sing) Who's the most remarkable extraordinary fellow?  
Sinbad the Sailor!  
(talk) I scare all creation on land or on sea  
But talk about women, they all fall for me  
I take my adventures wherever they're found  
I don't wanta brag, folks, but I've been around  
(sing) Who's the most phenomenal extra-special kind of fellow?  
Sinbad the Sailor!

[SINBAD approaches first dungeon.]

SINBAD: 10,000 men have lost their lives to this dungeon. I shall rid the world of this death trap!

[SINBAD exits behind dungeon prop; DRAKON (human) enters.]

DRAKON: I, Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon, shall take this measly band of 100 young men into this place where thousands have fallen. Our return is doubtful, but we do it for our country. Princess Serendine…I do this for you!

[I Vow To Thee My Country](https://youtu.be/kPb0ucAL_m4)

_DRAKON_  
I vow to thee, my country, all earthly things above,  
Entire and whole and perfect, the service of my love;  
The love that asks no questions, the love that stands the test,  
That lays upon the altar, the dearest and the best;  
The love that never falters, the love that pays the price,  
The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice.

DRAKON: Now go forth, for Parthevia!

[Whatever It Takes -by- Imagine Dragons](https://youtu.be/gOsM-DYAEhY)

[DRAKON enters the dungeon with an army.]

[Stage lights Technicolor, moving all around the stage.]

[Inside the dungeon]

_DRAKON_  
(rap) Falling too fast to prepare for this  
Tripping in the world could be dangerous  
Everybody circling, it's vulturous  
Negative, nepotist

[DRAGON MONSTERS overtake the ARMY. ARMY MEN fall one by one.]

_DRAKON_  
(rap) Everybody waiting for the fall of man  
Everybody praying for the end of times  
Everybody hoping they could be the one  
I was born to run, I was born for this

[DRAKON clashes his sword to each repeated word, surviving, trying to save HIS MEN.]

_DRAKON_  
(sing) Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up

[DRAKON is the last man standing. A MONSTER comes from behind. SINBAD swings in and knocks out the MONSTER.]

_SINBAD_  
(sing) Whatever it takes  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

[SINBAD and DRAKON proceed through the dungeon in a temporary alliance.]

_DRAKON_  
(sing) I do whatever it takes

_SINBAD_  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes

_DRAKON  
_You take me to the top I'm ready for

_SINBAD & DRAKON  
_Whatever it takes

_SINBAD_  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

_DRAKON_  
(rap) Always had a fear of being typical  
Looking at my body feeling miserable  
Always hanging on to the visual  
I wanna be invisible

Looking at my years like a martyrdom  
Everybody needs to be a part of 'em  
Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son  
I was born to run, I was born for this

[SINBAD and DRAKON reach the center of the dungeon. BAAL sits on a ladder and looks down on SINBAD and DRAKON.]

BAAL: Who shall be my king?

DRAKON: I will! I take your power for my king and country!

SINBAD: I will! I take your power to change the world!

BAAL: Show me me your qualifications.

[SINBAD and DRAKON face each other. They brandish their swords.]

SINBAD: No matter what...

DRAKON: I have to do this...

[They duel each other for the prize.]

_SINBAD & DRAKON  
_Whatever it takes

_SINBAD_  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

_SINBAD & DRAKON_  
I do whatever it takes

_SINBAD_  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains

_SINBAD & DRAKON_  
Whatever it takes

[DRAKON knocks SINBAD's sword out of his hand.]

_DRAKON_  
You take me to the top, I'm ready for

[DRAKON goes in to finish the fight. SINBAD dodges under his sword and closes in.]

_SINBAD & DRAKON_  
Whatever it takes

[SINBAD swings his fist at DRAKON's face, knocking DRAKON out.]

_SINBAD_  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

BAAL: I have seen all I need to. You now have my approval to be my new master. As proof of this, the power you so desire is now yours to command!

[Dungeon Baal conquered]


End file.
